Fortune Cookies
by CookiesNCreamNess
Summary: It's Drew's first time at a Chinese restaurant, and he learns what a fortune cookie is. "Try? No! Do or do not, there is no try." These fortunes confused Drew beyond belief. Will he really rely on these oddly-shaped cookies to win the Grand Festival? Or perhaps, his relationship with May? For Contestshipping Day


_A/N: HAPPY CONTESTSHIPPING DAY, EVERYONE! :D_

_WHOOOHHH!_

_Here's a Contestshipping fanfic~! It's slightly rushed... Just slightly... I totally didn't only start this a couple of hours ago... Pfffft, no._

_Warning: This is pretty OOC. I guess that's what happen when you don't write for ages. Sorry about that. ^-^"_

_To be honest, I'm really disappointed with this fanfic. It's all over the place, and I had no idea what I was writing. It probably makes no sense. But this is better than nothing, right?_

_So... yeah... And, I kind of tried a different style of writing. Somewhat. I mean, I kind of made it first person. But it was still third person at the same time? You know what? Never mind. ^-^"_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON._

* * *

><p>Wiping his mouth with a napkin, the male swallowed the last of his Oriental Egg Fried Rice. He stared out the window, watching other coordinators train for the Grand Festival. Soon, a waitress came up to him.<p>

"Oh my gosh! You're Drew Hayden, right? I'm a huge fan of yours. I am so honoured just to be serving you today!" she said excitedly.

Inwardly, Drew sighed at the fan-girling waitress in front of him. He just wanted to have a nice dinner by himself in peace. "Thank you," Drew said, giving a charming smile.

"Here are your fortune cookies." She placed two odd-shaped cookies on his table and took away the used dishes.

Drew stared at the cookie for a few moments, before grabbing it and cracking it open. He spotted a slip of paper there. "This place is so weird, putting paper inside their food," he muttered, as this was his first time visiting a Chinese restaurant.

Noticing the words on the paper, he raised an eyebrow.

**_"Arrogance only leads to embarrassment." _**

He rolled his eyes. "Like a piece of paper inside a cookie would know."

Flicking his hair, he put the paper into his pocket along with the other cookie and left the restaurant and headed for the closest Pokemon Centre. Walking into the building, he saw a familiar fellow coordinator. "Solidad?" he asked.

Solidad turned around the face him. "Hey, Drew," she greeted, grinning.

"What are you doing here?" Drew asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Solidad laughed. "For the Grand Festival, of course."

Drew inwardly cursed at his question, realising how stupid it must have sounded. He had to leave to avoid embarrassment. "Well, fancy bumping into you here. I'll head to my room," he said, giving a flick of the hair.

As he walked away coolly, Solidad chuckled quietly at him. He turned the corner, before realising he didn't have a room at the centre. He hadn't checked in yet. Assuming no one could see him, he hit his head against the wall.

A moment of silence passed, before Drew reached for something in his pocket. He stared at the crumpled piece of paper. No. He was not embarrassed. He was not being arrogant. Arrogance does not lead to embarrassment.

Taking a quick glance at his surroundings, the other cookie was cracked open. He walked over to the bin to dispose of the plastic wrapper, until a brunette bumped into him.

The brunette quickly stood up, dusting herself off. She looked up, spotting her rival. "Drew?"

Drew froze momentarily, before stuffing his hand into his pocket. "Well, if it isn't April," he said, flicking his hair again.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's May! Not April or any other month," the brunette fumed.

A smirk made its way onto Drew's face. "Whatever, June."

May took a deep breath. "What are you doing here?" she asked, doing her best to tolerate the male in front of her.

"What do you think I'm doing here? I'm here for the Grand Festival. Isn't it obvious?" he said arrogantly.

May blinked, before blushing in embarrassment. "I-I knew that!" she stammered.

Drew couldn't help but feel a little guilty, as it just happened to him a couple of minutes ago. "Prepared to lose to me?"

"In your dreams! I'm going to win the Grand Festival! I refuse to lose to you!" May said, a wave of determination rushing through her.

He flicked his hair once more, clearly amused. "Well, I've got to go. Good luck. You'll need it if you're going to go against me," he said with a smirk. And with that, he headed back to the lobby to check into a room.

Quickly scanning the scene, Solidad was nowhere to be seen. Sighing in relief, the boy walked to Nurse Joy. "I'd like a room," he said smoothly.

Nurse Joy nodded, making a few arrangements before handing him a key card. "Here you go, sweetie. Room 152."

* * *

><p>Throwing his bag onto the bed, he emptied out the contents in his pocket. Finding the not yet seen fortune, he read the message.<p>

**_"You will have a pleasant surprise."_**

Drew blinked. "A pleasant surprise, huh?" he muttered. The first thought that came to his mind was May, whom he had bumped into earlier. A light blush dusted his cheeks at the thought, before he shook his head. "No, it's just a random piece of paper inside a cookie," he reiterated.

He sat on his bed, thinking about how ridiculous this whole thing was. He closed his eyes, trying to think about anything other than the fortune cookies. Soon enough, his eyes snapped open and he headed for the PokeMart. After a few minutes of searching, he finally found what he was looking for.

Grabbing the box, he muttered, "You're much more trouble than you're worth."

"That'll be 250 Pokeyen," the cashier said.

Drew reached for his wallet, before realising it was in his bag. He cursed at his forgetfulness. "I'm sorry, but it seems I've left my wallet at home. I'll go get -"

The cashier cut him off, "Wait. You're Drew Hayden! That coordinator! There's no need for so much trouble! Here, take it for free! Could I have your autograph?" The cashier continued to ramble on and Drew tuned out, giving a couple of nods here and there to seem like he was listening.

He blinked. This was the positive side of being a famous coordinator. "Thanks, I really appreciate it," he said, flashing her a smile and giving her his autograph.

The cashier almost fainted, which made Drew inwardly roll his eyes. Fangirls annoyed him to no end. Although, he had to admit he was grateful for the free fortune cookies.

Drew cracked open another cookie in anticipation.

**_"Jealousy is a useless emotion."_**

After moments of staring blankly, Drew almost laughed. This time he knew for sure. He wasn't jealous. These cookie fortunes weren't true. Drew smirked, glad he was right from the start. He headed to the closest bin, which was at the entrance of a park.

"I'm sure you'll do great!"

Drew froze; that voice was familiar. "May," he said quietly, recognising whom it was. He walked closer, but made sure he wasn't seen. He wasn't eavesdropping. He was simply hiding beside a tree and just happened to listen to the conversation. Yes, that's it.

"I've trained Swampert quite a lot. I sure hope I do alright," a boy with black hair said, laughing a little.

May grinned. "I haven't seen Swampert since you first got him, Brendan. I'm looking forward to your performance," she said happily.

Brendan laughed. "Same to you and Torchic."

"You mean Blaziken?" May asked, giggling.

Drew growled. Brendan. What a stupid name. And black hair? Yuck. Swampert? They're no match for Drew's Rosella. Drew Hayden was not jealous, no. He was just analysing his opponents so he had an idea of what he was up against.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't September," Drew said, deciding to make an appearance.

May furrowed her eyebrows. "Drew?"

"Who else? Wow, airhead, you're slower than I thought," he commented.

"What did you say?" May gritted through her teeth.

Brendan came and stood between them. "Woah, woah, woah. What's going on here?" He turned to Drew. "Who are you?"

Drew smirked, flicking his hair. "The one and only, Drew Hayden. And who are you?" he asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Brendan, Brendan Birch," he introduced. A beeping sound was heard. Brendan glanced at his Poketch. "I better go, Dad's expecting me."

May nodded. "Alright! See you at the Grand Festival!" Murmuring a quick bye, he left.

So he's a coordinator. Probably a lousy one. There's no way he could be _the _Drew Hayden.

"What was that all about?" May snapped.

Drew looked at her, amused. "What was what all about?"

"Why were you so rude to Brendan? He didn't do anything wrong!" she argued.

A feeling of annoyance, mixed with anger and envy rose inside Drew. Jealous. He was jealous.

* * *

><p>"This fortune thing is starting to creep me out," he said out loud. He gripped his hair in annoyance. "Jealousy is a useless emotion," he recited. "What is that even supposed to mean?"<p>

He had never been so frustrated over anything before, so why this? Why is he frustrated over some cookies? He decided to try again, cracking open another cookie.

"If this one comes true, these fortunes are real. If it doesn't, it's just a piece of paper," he said to himself, nodding.

**_"You are admired by everyone for your talent and ability."_**

Drew bit his lip; the fortune was telling the truth. "Maybe I'll try one more..." he said.

**_"Try? No! Do or do not, there is no try."_**

Drew furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding a single word. He kept on cracking the cookies, trying to understand.

**_"The greatest risk is not taking one."_**

**_"You will experience a miracle soon."_**

**_"Someday everything will make perfect sense."_**

"None of this makes sense!" Drew yelled, annoyed beyond belief. He didn't understand a single one of these, and they weren't practical.

**_"Your dearest wish will come true."_**

**_"Your true love will show himself/herself to you under the moonlight."_  
><strong>

The last two in particular caught Drew's attention. He scoffed, "As if. This is all fake." Though that was said, he had his doubts.

* * *

><p>Drew stared, shocked. His rival was no longer a step behind, but a step in front. She had managed to beat him. He couldn't believe it. He walked to her, extended a hand. She gladly accepted it. "Congratulations," he said. He wasn't happy he lost, but he was proud. He was proud of his rival.<p>

"Thanks!" The brunette beamed, making Drew smile a little.

The crowd cheered, and he left the stage. Later that night, at the party, Drew was sitting outside enjoying the stars. They sparkled, and the moon shined. He sighed, feeling the urge to train some more. He thought back to the fortune.

**_"Your dearest wish will come true."_**

He chuckled bitterly. "Fake," he spat. His dearest wish did not come true. He did not win the Grand Festival. This was all fake.

"Drew? Is that you?" a soft voice came from behind him.

"No, it's the muffin man," Drew said sarcastically.

May huffed. "You didn't have to be so rude."

Drew turned around to look at her, and changed the subject. "So where was your friend today? That one, Brendan."

A frown crossed May's face. "He couldn't come. Professor Birch had something urgent so he had to go back."

Drew nodded halfheartedly, not really caring. "I see."

May glanced up at the sky, and the two enjoyed the comfortable silence between them.

"It's so beautiful tonight," May said to herself.

"It is," Drew agreed, startling May. Drew bit his tongue, holding back a comment. "Just like you."

Both of their eyes widened at the remark, blushing. "What was that?" May finally decided to question.

A cracking sound was heard in Drew's pocket, and epiphany struck him.

**_"The greatest risk is not taking one."_**

He'll take a risk, and confess. By not taking one, he could risk losing his true love.

**_"Someday everything will make perfect sense."_**

It made sense now. His dearest wish wasn't the winning the Grand Festival, but something involving the brunette in front of him.

**_"Your true love will show himself/herself to you under the moonlight."_**

They were under the moonlight now, and nobody else was there. Drew smiled, subconsciously.

"Drew? Hello? Hellooooo? Are you there? Hallooo?" May kept on waving her hand in front of Drew's face, hoping for a reaction.

Drew snapped out of his thoughts, before planting a kiss on May's lips.

"W-what was that for?" May demanded, a deep red hue on her face.

"Why tell you, if I could show you?" he said, smirking. All her received was a confused look, when he reached for something in his pocket. "These fortunes cookies are dead accurate. Everyone they've told me has come true."

May raised an eyebrow, before bursting into laughter. After a long while, she finally managed to contain herself. "You can't seriously believe they work!"

"See for yourself," he replied with a smirk. He held out the crushed cookie, and May took the slip of the paper. She read the slip, and looked at Drew as if he was crazy. She showed him the slip.

_**"Help! I'm being held prisoner in a Chinese cookie factory."**_

* * *

><p><em>AN: ...Drew was so OOC. DX_

_But! He was by himself! And we don't know what he acts like when he's on his own, right? So... it's not that bad? *cringes*_

_Anyway, HAPPY CONTESTSHIPPING DAY again! Hope it was tolerable! And please leave a review! :D_


End file.
